


Broken Alliances

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: This is what should have happened after the downworlder meeting in 2x19.





	Broken Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Magnus and Alec, but they have both made mistakes. The way Magnus acted so cold, during that meeting, just rubbed me the wrong way. And so, of course, my brain had to create drama and angst. Enjoy...and I'm sorry lol.

Alec's heart thundered in his chest. It took every ounce of his energy not to break down in front of this council of downworlder's. His eyes rarely left Magnus, as he tried to explain himself, and the Clave, about the soul sword. It was too late though. The queen had gotten to everyone, and now the Shadowhunters would fight alone.

Alec understood, he really did. They were doing what was best to protect their people. But, what nobody understood was, Alec wanted to protect them too. He would rather go to battle alone, then to see any of the downworlder's, or Shadowhunters die. Alec knew the queen had played into everyone's insecurities. She made them believe that the Shadowhunters were in this war to protect themselves. And that may have been true years ago, but Alec was the head of the institute now, and that is not how he feels. Alec knew if he could make Magnus understand, that his influence could bring the others around. 

That is not what happened.

Gone was the kind and compassionate man that Alec had come to know. Gone were the wry smiles, and the flourishing movements. Instead, stood this cold and indifferent man. The High Warlock of Brooklyn stood timidly behind the queen. She had given a resounding “NO” and then stood.

“Come along,” she said, and to Alec's shock, Magnus fallowed.

Alec longed to reach out and pull Magnus into his arms. He longed to look into his eyes, and make him understand that he hadn't meant any harm, that he was still learning. He wanted to tell Magnus that they were stronger against Valentine, if they worked together. And, most of all, he longed to press his lips against Magnus'; to feel his racing heartbeat against his own. He longed to wake up every morning in their warm and comfortable bed.

None of those things were going to happen though, because his Magnus was gone. Their relationship was over and now they would be fighting on opposite sides of this war. Alec watched Magnus as he strode around the table and walked right by without looking his way. It made Alec angry. Because how could Magnus throw everything away so easily? How could he blindly fallow the queen, when everyone knew that you couldn't trust her?

“Magnus,” Alec said, when the Seelie entourage was about half way to the door. Magnus' step faltered and then he stopped, but he didn't turn around. The queen and her minions turned, but Magnus did not. Alec straightened his back and shoulders and slid his hands behind his back, like the soldier he was raised to be. He could feel the rest of the council behind him, along with his brother and sister. Clary to his right.

“You told me that, as a leader, you have to do what is right for your people. You also told me, that the key to having no fear, is having nothing to lose. You were right. So, as the head of this institute, and the leader of the New York Shadowhunters, I will be on the front line of this battle. I am a soldier, brother, and a son. I will fight for my family, and for the wolves, and vampires and even the Seelies, because that is my job. That is my sacrifice.” 

Alec's voice faltered, and his eyes burned.

“And if I should fall, and my blood soaks into the earth, I want you to remember this moment. Because I wanted to fight by your side. I wanted to believe that not all had been lost, because of a stupid mistake I made.” 

Alec sucked in a deep breath, and blinked his eyes rapidly to stop the tears.

“I'm not perfect, Magnus. I make mistakes and I fail sometimes, but I accept the consequences. But that doesn't matter to you does it? You're angry at me, and you have given up. You will blindly fallow a woman, who doesn't give a damn weather you live or die, as long as it benefits her.”

Alec took one step closer to Magnus.

“I see how cold you have become. You can shut me out and add my face to the seventeen thousand other memories that you have, but that doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is wrong.”

Alec turned to look at the faces of the people still behind him. Luke and Raphael were looking at each other. Izzy, Jace and Clary were standing, as they should, head held high, back straightened, and ready for battle. Alec turned back to address Magnus.

“Shadowhunters have a saying, when readying for battle. They say it because it is always assumed that they will die.

“Ave Atque Vale,” Alec said. “Hail and Farewell,” Izzy, Jace and Clary, echoed in unison.

“Goodbye, Magnus.”

With that, Alec turned and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, I know "Ave Atque Vale" is generally used when a shadowhunter has died, but I found a website that explained...When a large group of shadowhunters go on a mission or go to fight a war, this is said to loved ones and shadowhunters left behind, because all shadowhunters assume they will die, and therefore will not be returning. I used it here as a way for Alec to say goodbye to Magnus. I know he's not a shadowhunter, but Alec does love him.


End file.
